A New Racer to Rockport
by Silver Azure
Summary: Sean is the newbie in Rockport and he really wants to make the Blacklist. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES AND HARSH MOMENTS AND HUMOR. Hope ya R


He was new to Rockport; Sean Rodriguez drove into town looking to make a name for him. He drove into town in a black 2007 BMW Z4 with the

words "Bala" and "Niño de Dios" on the sides of his car, Sean came from a bad neighborhood and he rightfully so was a bad boy because of the

lifestyle he was brought up in; fast cars, fast money, fast women. He was driving around to try and scope out some competition, after an hour's

drive he came across the docks and there were the 15 members of the Blacklist. Sean drove up to the docks where the members of the Blacklist

normally hung but was quickly stopped by Ronnie McCrea;

"Whoa, whoa you lost pal?" asked Ronnie

Sean roared his engine getting the attention of everyone, especially Clarence Calhan aka Razor who didn't really take kindly to the intruder but

had plans for him;

"So, you think you can just waltz in here uninvited?" asked Razor

"I wanna join the Blacklist, I can drive!" exclaimed Sean

"Oh it just about driving buddy, it's about WINNING!" exclaimed Razor

Just then Eugene "Earl" James approached Sean and Razor, he had a smug look on his face;

"Yo Razor, let me take on this little bitch" smugly said Earl

"Bitch? I AIN'T A BITCH NIGGA!" Exclaimed Sean and Earl was just laughing at the boy and Razor had an idea

"Alright you and Earl around Bridgeport and back if you win you're in the Blacklist, lose and you better get your ass outta town!" exclaimed Razor

"Sure, no problem" replied Sean who was up to the challenge

"Not so fast hotshot, Kaze go with him I want a witness to this kid's racing" said Razor

Kaze was a Japanese-American street racer who really didn't want to be with Sean in his car but since Razor was the gang leader she had to do

what he said. She had hopped in Sean's car and wasn't to pleased about it, and then Earl drove up in his.

"Ready for this, bitch?" said Earl as he gave Sean the finger

Sean ignored him and revved his engine, everyone gathered 'round at the starting gate. Sean had cranked up his system and the song

"Rollin'" [by Limp Bizkit] was playing as him and Earl sped off, the two were driving down the block all the way to the freeway where the meat of

the race took place. Earl and Sean were both clocking well over 100mph down the freeway with Kaze in the passenger side, she started to like

Sean's style of racing has him and Earl dodged traffic, now Earl wasn't known for racing fair as the two were heading for the off ramp Earl decided

to ram into Sean trying to make him swerve out of control, he did swerve but managed to gain control of his car.

"THAT'S HOW WE DO BITCH!" exclaimed Earl

"Alright, two can play at that game" said Sean

Sean changed the song on his radio from "Rollin'" to the James Bond theme and Kaze was confused

"Why are you playing this?" she asked

"Watch and learn baby" replied Sean as he pulled out from under his seat a Walther P22 with the Silencer attached to it and shot out Earl's back

tires causing him to lose control of his car

"OH SHIT-"and those were Earl's final words before he crashed into the oncoming Fuel Tanker hitting Earl Head on, killing him instantly.

"THAT'S HOW I ROLL MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Sean out the window as he sped off, Kaze was in shock;

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED HIM!" exclaimed Kaze

"You're right, and guess what you're now my hostage" replied Sean as he drove through a tollbooth and was heading back to the docks. When

they did eventually return, Razor was there to congratulate him;

"Well, well you beat Earl…speaking of which where is he?" asked Razor

Kaze desperately wanted to say something but feared her life as she knew Sean was hiding a handgun with silencer attached under his seat so

she decided to just shake her head in disagreement when she was asked if she had seen him.

"Alright, well kid welcome to the Blacklist" said Razor has him and Sean slapped hands

"Now if you'll excuse me, I and Kaze have a little _business_ to attend to" said Sean with a look on his face, Kaze was scared for her life. Sean drove

Kaze to a secluded location outside of town, he pulled his gun out from the seat

"Take off your clothes" said Sean

Kaze began to cry but she did what she was told, Sean took his jeans off and slipped on a rubber and then he got on top of her and began to do

the vertical tango (against her will) but Kaze instead of fighting it, strangely began to enjoy it;

"Oh Sean" she moaned

Sean was puzzled at her moaning and he knew what he was doing was wrong but Kaze began to enjoy it but he was scared she was faking it,

but Sean had finished and he was nervous as he pulled out his firearm;

"Y-you know if you t-tell I'll f-f-fucking kill you!" stuttered Sean

"Don't worry…I won't" winked Kaze as Sean drove back to Rockport.

_(A/N) Well that was my first ever NFS fic chapter. I hope you liked it but if you didn't well keep all irrelevant and hateful reviews and comments to _

_yourselves OK? _


End file.
